¿Papi, Mami… ¿De dónde viene los bebes?
by KaguyaMoon
Summary: Que pasaría si por culpa del idiota de tu padre tu hijos te salen con ¿Papi, Mami… ¿De dónde viene los bebes? - Esa simple pregunta te aterra a cualquier adulto a responder, sino pregúntenles a Ichigo y a Rukia
1. Chapter 1

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras ahora me vine con mini-fic espero que les guste.

Resumen: Que pasaría si por culpa del idiota de tu padre tu hijos te salen con ¨¿Papi, Mami… ¿De dónde viene los bebes?¨- Esa simple pregunta te aterra a cualquier adulto a responder, sino pregúntenles a Ichigo y a Rukia

Bien antes de empezar recordad que Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto va dedicado a todos ustedes

¡Ahora Si! ¡A LEER!

* * *

**I&R**

Era una mañana normal en la sociedad de almas, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y reinaba la paz, pero para el dúoIchiRukiesto no iba a durar, tenían dos pequeños retoños , si dos hermosas criaturas que habían heredado no solo sus características físicas sino también, lo tercosy orgullosos de sus padres, pero esas dos hermosas cabelleras están de paradosdetrás dela puerta decidiendo si salir o no.

-Vamos, no seas cobarde Kai-chan – dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos dorados

-No soy cobarde!, Si tan valiente eres por que no vas tú, Hisa-chan –Respondióun niño de 5 años de cabello naranja y ojos violetas

-Porque tú eres el mayor!–

-No, tenemos la misma edad! –

-Si pero tu naciste antes!–

-Pero solo fue por un minuto!–

-Igual cuenta!–

-Que no!–

-Que sí!–

-Que no!–

-Que sí!–

-Que no!–

-Que sí!–

-Que no!–

-Que sí!–

-Venga vamos… los dos –dijeron al mismo tiempo, abriendo la puerta si saliendo tomados de la mano

-Tu crees que mama o papa nos responderán? –Pregunto la niña

-eso espero, porque no quisiera ver la misma reacción que tioRenchi, aunque fue muy chistosa –Respondió el niño

-Sip la cara de tiorenchi competía con su cabello… jajaja… mama y papa nos dirán, ya verás –

-bien vamos –

En el jardín estaban una pareja de esposos, tranquilos a su manera pero tranquilos, Ichigo y Rukia están cansados, ambos habían tenido ronda de vigilancia en la noche así que hoy tenían todo el día libre y lo querían era descansar.

-Ichigo –dijo cansada

-Dime Rukia –giro a mirarla con sus ojo cansados

-Creo que lo descansar se quedara para la noche –comentó mientras veía a sus dos pequeños caminaban hasta donde se encontraban ellos

-Por?… –pregunto desconcertado

-Mira –señalo la dirección, de las presencias de sus hijos

El peli naranja siguió la vista donde a apuntaba su esposa para encontrase con sus pequeños hijos, quiénes corrían y gritaban a todo pulmón asía ellos.

-¡PAPI, MAMI¡ -

-Hola tesoros, ¿se portaron bien? –Pregunto Rukia mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su hijo

-Mami yo siempre me porto bien –Respondió Kai mientras recibía con agrado la caricia de su madre y le mostraba una sonrisa radiante

-y tu princesa –hablo Ichigo mientras levanta a su hija

-Yo jamás me he portado mal papi – dijo con rostro inocente

-Que hicieron esta vez –preguntaron unisó

-Bueno… -

-Etto… no hicimos nada malo –

-Solo queríamos que nos contestaran una pregunta muy especial –

-Sip muy pero muy especial –

-Cuál? –Pregunto Rukia

-Es que la escuchamos del abuelo –

-Sip se lo decía a tía Karin y tío Toshiro –

-Bien díganos de una vez? –Ichigo sabía que algo salido de la boca de su progenitor no era nada bueno

-Bien –volvió a preguntar Rukia

-Mami –Dijo Kaien en un tono serio

-Papi – Hisana imito el tono de voz de su hermano, ambos compartieron una mirada de cómplice hasta que…

-¡¿De dónde viene los bebes?! – Gritaron a todo plumón

El silencio reino por unos minutos sus padre estaban estáticos, parecía estatuas

-Papi – dijo Hisana mientras jalaba el haori blanco de su padre

-Mami –dijo kai al mismo mientras jalaba una de las manos de su madre

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –Gritaron ambos hermanos lo más fuerte que pudieron

Hasta que gritos de sus hermoso hijos los sacaron de su estado de shock

-Mamita que ocurre, estaban comoestafuas –comento el niño

-Si esas del mundo humano –agrego la niña

-De donde oyeron eso –pregunto su padre con el tono más calmado, tratando de ocultar su furia

-Bueno papi lo dijo el abuelo si se lo dijo a la tia Karin –

-Si dijo ¨Quiero que me traigan más nietos, hasta cuando tú y chiro-chan no me los darán, quiero qué traigan más bebes a esta familia¨-Hisana imito los mas que pudo la expresión de su abuelo, era divertido y se la pasaban bien con el

-pero no hanrespondido a nuestra pregunta –el pequeño hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos

-Si dígannos si –La niña miraba con inocencia y suplica a sus padres

Sus padres sudaban frio

Porque no importa si los padres son ¨Humanos, Shinigamis, Arrancar´so Quincy´s¨, cualquier padre su aterra a esa pregunta salida de la boca de sus hijos.

* * *

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras ahora me vine con la segunda parte de este mini-fic, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a:

**- Vth –**

**- o 0 Viech 0 o –**

**- Phantom Claire –**

**- Videl Kurosaki –**

**- myskymyheart –**

Bien antes de empezar recordad que Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto va dedicado a todos ustedes

¡Ahora Si! ¡A LEER!

**I&R**

_-¡¿De dónde viene los bebes?! – Gritaron a todo plumón_

_Esa pregunta les aterraba_

_Sabían que algún día la iban a hacer, pero… como ellos les explicarían a sus retoños de 5 años la forma que se ¨Hacia los bebes¨_

_Su padre/suegro, pagaría muy caro por esto_

-Mami –

-Papi –

Los brazos Kai y Hisa de estaban cruzados y su hermosos rostros tenían una expresión infantil-seria, que no les quitaba la ternura que poseían

-… –

Nada… Silencio reinaba

Tanto como Kai y Hisa no entendían por qué sus padres no decían nada, _¿Tan difícil era?_ Ellos solo querían saber cómo venían los bebes no era cosa dl otro mundo o si

Vaya padres que les había tocado…

-Y… Bien –Kai hablo con impaciencia

-Dígannos –Hisa imito de su el tono de voz de su hermano

-… –

Hasta que Rukia les dedico una mirada cargada de ternura y de cariño, ambos niños sonrieron ante ello, su súper-mami les daría la repuesta que querían.

-Tesoros tengo que ir a hacer la comida –

Y más rápido de la luz se alejó de ahí

Rukia lo había abandonado, Ichigo quería que lo tragara la tierra, porque sus hijos habían tenido que heredar la misma cualidad que su madre en hacer preguntas embarazosas y bochornosas

Como explicar a niños de parvulitos el concepto de _¿Cómo hacer bebés?… _

Vaya vida le había tocado…

-Papá –Dijeron ambos esperando una repuesta de su padre

-Verán… –Ichigo los miro con mucho cariño– Iré a ayudar a tu mamá con la comida –Pero igual que su madre se marchó del lugar

Era verdad vaya padres les había tocado…

Ambos los siguieron hasta la cocina

**I&R**

-Vaya, me has dejado a mí solo para explicarles –dijo Ichigo entrando a la cocina

-Tengo que hacer la comida dentro de poco llegaran los demás –hablo Rukia mientras sacaba las verduras

-Pues… -Ichigo fue interrumpido por la voz de su hijo, rápidamente fue a sacar unos utensilios de cocina

-Y bien, nos van a explicar –dijo el niño muy serio

-Sí, solo deben decirnos ¿Cómo vienen los bebés? –Añadió la niña

-Esperen un poco Kaien, Hisana…-Rukia puso su mano en el mentón hasta una idea le vino a su mente, lo más rápido que pudo, saco la leche y la puso a calentar que dijo- porque no mejor les sirvo un poco de leche con galletas de…–

-Y luego nos explican–dijo Hisa tomando la mano de su hermano

-Pues… –

-Verdad mami– añadió Kai, mientras los miraba con ojos soñadores

-Sí, les explicamos después–Ichigo se apresuró a responder rápidamente

-Bien –Dijeron unisó, mientras se iban al comedor

Ambos padres los siguieron con la mirada a sus hijos hasta que desaparecieran por el lumbral de la puerta

-Mira lo que has hecho –Dijo en tono de regaño Rukia

-Que solo les dije que después les explicaríamos, no hice nada malo –Dijo Ichigo

-No lo decía por eso… mira –Rukia alzo la una espátula torcida de la mesa-La has torcido y era mi favorita –

-… –

- No este ahí parado sin hacer nada, mejor ayúdame a preparar la comida-dijo Rukia mientras servía la leche en unas pequeñas tazas- Pero primero ve a dejar esta leche tibia a los niños, saca la caja galletas de animalitos con chocolate y ponlas en un plato–Ichigo estaba parado sin moverse a lo que Rukia grito– ¡A qué esperas es para hoy! –

-Te he oído, Rukia–Vaya quien lo diría a sus 23 años, era ya era padre de dos pequeños niños, capitán de una división y cada vez estaba más enamorado su bella esposa-Pero… –Se acercó a ella y la cogió de la cintura-también quisiera pasar un rato con mi esposa –

-Ichigo –suspiro Rukia

**I&R**

Había llegado la hora de la comida y ambos niños seguían con su enorme curiosidad

-Mami!…–llamaron ambos niños

-Díganme– hablo Rukia mientras preparaba la mesa

-A qué hora nos van a responder –Dijo Hisa

-Si papá dijo que después que prepararan la comida –añadió Kai

-Etto…–

Ding Dong…

Salvada por la campana…

-O la hora a paso muy rápido!-Dijo aliviada-ya han llegado sus Tíos para la comida–

Luego de cinco minutos todos se encontraban sentado alrededor de la mesa excepto Rukia, Karin y Yuzu terminar de cocinar, mientras los demás charlaban animadamente, bueno no todos Byakuya que está en la cabecera se encontraba… serio como siempre, pero en rincón se encontraban ambos niños con los ceños fruncidos haciendo honor a su padre

-Hisa-chan, kaien-chan que os pasa– pregunto su tía Yoruichi

-Pues… – dijo Hisa, levantando la mirada la desvió a su hermana, quien asintió con la cabeza-Es que ya una pregunta que mamá y papá nos quieren responder –

-Y cual es –Dijo la voz seria de Byakuya hizo que todos le pusieran atención al asunto

-Verán pues…-Hablo Kai, mientras jugaba con la con su dedos y desviaba la mirada a su hermana, quien a sintió la cabeza

-¿De dónde viene los bebés? –preguntaron unisó, con ojos soñadores

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis queridos lectores y lectoras ahora me vine con la parte final de este mini-fic, espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios, han seguido y a los ponen en sus favoritos este fic enserio muchas gracias en especial a los que han dejado sus comentarios:

**- o 0 Viech 0 o –**

**- Phantom Claire –**

**- myskymyheart –**

**- Videl Kurosaki –**

**- miralun –**

**- tihonofuyumi –**

**- As Carbajal –**

**-Shirayuki Hanna –**

**- Kawai-Maria –**

Bien antes de empezar recordad que Bleach **NO** me pertenece y esto va dedicado a todos ustedes y gracias por su apoyo

¡Ahora Si! ¡A LEER!

**I&R**

-¿De dónde viene los bebés? –preguntaron unisó, con ojos soñadores

Todos se quedaron en silencio…

En la mente de todos los presentes solo había una pregunta ¨¿De dónde han sacado semejante pregunta?¨

Pero dicho silencio fue roto por alguien que entraba al comedor

-Yo les… hip… les dijo – la voz animada [ebria] de Matsumoto se hizo presente

Los niños solo asintieron con cabeza atentos a lo que iba a decir su tía Matsumoto

-Verán pequeños… hip –empezó con su relato- a los bebes hip… los trae un pato hip… –

Todos se cayeron de espaldas

-¡Matsumoto deja de decir estupideces! –Grito Toshiro

-Pero Taicho T-T –lloriqueó

-Rangiku-san, no era la cigüeña –Dijo Urahara sentado alado de Yoruichi mientras cubría su rostro con su típico abanico

-Es que hip… a mí me gustan hip… los patos hip… no las cigüeñas hip… –

-Está equivocada… Hip… Ran-chan –Interrumpieron los otros ebrios que venían a tras de ella, Hisagi y Kira

-Si… Hip a los bebés los trae…Hip los trae el un… Hip… cartero–

-¡Cerrad la boca de una puñetera vez! ¡No digan más estupideces! …- Fue la voz de Renji quien les dio unos zapes a sus compañeros-¡Que estén ebrios no significa que puede decir semejantes estupideces!–

-Entonces, ¿Quién trae a los bebés es un pato-cartero? –Preguntaron unisó Kai y Hisa interrumpiendo el griterío mientras en sus imaginativas mentes, imaginaban a un pato vestido de cartero con ellos de bebés en brazos

-¡No!, no les hagan caso a las estupideces que dicen ese trio de idiotas!– Grito exasperado Toshiro

-T-T Taicho… hip… que cruel… Taicho T-T –

-Si Hitsugaya-Taicho tiene razón con funden a mis sobrinos– Dijo Renji

-A ver ¨Señor Sabelotodo¨ ilumínennos con su inteligencia, diga ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?–Dijo Rangiku, mientras se sentaba y a su lado le seguían sus compañeros de parranda

-Pues a si será –

Todo el mundo guardo silencio, y Renji empezó a decir

-Los bebés, viene de… -hizo una pausa dramática- De un… árbol –

Todo el mundo se fue de espaldas

-¡Pero que estupidez están diciendo cabeza de piña! –Grito Ichigo mientras ingresaba

-¡Es mi versión zanahoria con patas!–Grito, él se había esmerado en buscar una repuesta, ya lo habían agarrado la vez anterior y no supo que responder, tanto así que busco en internet todo lo referente a ese tema hasta que encontró un libro donde los bebés nacían de un fruto llamado Ranka que crecían en un árbol llamado Riboku T-T [Info: Twelve Kingdoms], vaya que era desagradecido

-¡Sera muy tu versión piña parlante!-Volvió a Gritar- ¡Pero no te permito que contagies tu idiotez a mis hijos!–

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si tú les hubieras respondió cuando te preguntaron! –Grito Renji a Ichigo

Mientras su padre y su tío renchi discutían, tanto Kai y Hisana se pusieron en pie y fueron al despacho de su padre

Tal vez no debieron preguntarles a ellos, sino a alguien muy muy sabio, muy viejo y sabio, Kai apretó varios botones, hasta que la pantalla del comunicador revelo a un anciano con una varaba blanca larga que llegaba hasta sus pies

-Hola, yamamoto-jiji –saludaron ambos

-Kaien, Hisana, ¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que no jueguen con el comunicador de su padre?– Si el hombre viejo y sabio es nada más ni menos que el antiguo Capitán General del Goite, El abuelito Yamamoto-san

-Es que tenemos una pregunta que nadie sabe responder –hablo Kai

-Si, nos las respondes prometemos no juagar más con el conumitador de papí –Dijo Hisana jugando con sus la maga de su kimono

-Diga que si ¡Sí! –Kai poniendo ojos de borrego a medio morir

-Se dice comunicador Hisana- El ex-comandante dio un largo suspiro- está bien, ¿Cuál es su pregunta niños? –Ambos niños sonrieron ante ello

-¿De… Donde viene los bebés?–dijo Kai

Hubo un silencio…

…

…

…

-Perdonen, Kaien no te escuche – Hasta que Yamamoto-jiji dijo

-¿De dónde viene los bebés? –repitió la pregunta

-¿Nani? –dijo asiéndose el sordo

-¿Que de donde viene los bebés? –esta vez hablo Hisana

-Perdonen niños él no los oigo –dijo fingiendo no escucharlos

-Pero nosotros a ti si Yama-jiji –Dijo Kai acercándose a la pantalla

-Si nosotros te escuchamos muy bien –Hisana hablo con tono de preocupación

-… –No recibieron repuesta

-¡Yama-jiji! –Gritaron unisó

-Lo siento niños ahora no los veo… creo que será mejor cerrar la comunicación –

-¡Abuelito Yamamoto!–Volvieron a gritar unisó cuando la pantalla se apago

Paso unos segundos hasta que los ojos de Hisana se empezaban llenaran de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

-Onii-chan porque nadie nos quiere responder –dijo Hisana con voz entrecortada

- Hisa-chan no llores-Abrazo Kai a su hermanita-mejor vamos por Chappy –

-¡Oh Chappy!-Exclamo Hisa-¡Lo deje en la mesa de la cocina onii-chan!–

-Bien-contesto kai tomo la mano a su hermana-vamos por Chappy –

**I&R**

-Vaya, con que sacaron la pregunta del viejo –Dijo Karin mientras tomaba una bandeja y la llenaba de jugos que Rukia-nee y Yuzu preparaba

-Si-Dio un suspiro y añadió- sacaron la pregunta de Isshin-san– luego le dio una sonrisa a Karin-En una conversación referente a ti y Hitsugaya-Taicho –

-No me digas que… es esa conversación por teléfono-dijo Karin ruborizada- la hizo con Kaien y Hisana a su lado –

-Eso parece –Respondió con una sonrisa

-Otto-chan, no sabe cerrar su boca – dijo Yuzu en forma de disculpa, mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos utensilios

-Me imagino que Ichi-nii quiere matarlo no es así –Añadió Karin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, vaya ella también quería darle su merecido a esa vieja cabra

-Si Ichigo está más que furioso –dijo Rukia poniendo los palillos-Creo que esta vez, voy apoyarlo en darle una paliza -

-Etto… ya se les explicaste de donde vienen los bebés –Pregunto Yuzu

-No… pero, pienso hacerlo después de la comida –Mientras acomodan las ultimas cosas

-¡Mami!-Gritaron ambos niños saliendo de su escondite, mientras abrazaban las piernas de su súper-mami- sinos vas a decir –

Rukia busco ayuda en sus cuñadas pero al buscarlas con las vista, no las encontró, T-T Las muy malas la habían ha abandonado

-Está bien-hablo con una voz cargada de ternura- pero primero a lavarse las manos, que ya va ser hora de la comida –

-Vale –Dijeron unisó mientras se caminaban hacia el baño tomados de la mano

**I&R**

Karin llevaba una bandeja de jugos en las manos junto a Yuzu pero el bullicio de un griterío por viniente del salón, las saco de sus pensamientos.

Yuzu reconoció una voz dentro todos, frunció el ceño y camino lo más rápido que pudo, se quedó horrorizada

Su futuro esposo, él futuro padre se sus hijos estaba totalmente ebrio peleando con Kira mientras los demás armaba todo ese jaleo, le dio rabia, como se le ocurría venir borracho a la casa de su nee-chan, esta vez conocería a la furiosa Yuzu Kurosaki, tomo un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa, sin darse cuenta que era vista por todos y de la vacío totalmente en la cara del pelinegro, que se encontraba discutiendo detrás de Rangiku con Kira quienes no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia

-¡Se puede saber ¿Quién fue el imbécil que me mojo?! – grito Hisagi

-Querido, se puede saber por estas en esas condiciones-Hisagi reconoció la voz de su novia y tembló, giro sobre su eje para mirarla-No vas a decirme nada Shunei Hisagi –

-Etto… veras no es lo que piensas cariño– Dijo Hisagi nervioso

-Entonces explícame –Hablo Yuzu mientras se sentaba al frente de él, mientras el resto de los presente miraban atónitos ante la imagen ¿Dónde estaba el Hisagi el teniente de la 9 división?

-Veras ayer fui a buscar a Kira, para la publicación de esta semana –Hizo una pausa había ido a la 3 división y había hablado con Kira y luego llego Matsumoto, después no recordaba nada –Todo fue culpa de Kira y Matsumoto… yo… quise tomar te lo juro, cariño… ellos me obligaron –

-¡Pero si tú fuiste quien no quiso salir del bar anoche! – Grito Kira

-¡Es mentira, no le creas cariño!–Mintió Hisagi

-¡Pero es verdad!-Aseguro Kira-¡Además dijiste que hoy había una comida deliciosa ya que tu novia ayudó a prepararla!–

-¡Oh querido dijiste eso!–Dijo Yuzu con ojos soñadores olvidándose de su enojo, mientras se abalanzaba hacia él

-Claro, cariño–hablo Hisagi, mientras abrazaba a su novia y la beso en la frente- Yo siempre he de presumir de la gran novia que tengo –

A todos los presentes se les resbalo una gota de sudor en su nuca

-Tanta azúcar es mala para la salud –Dijo Karin rompiendo el hielo

La puerta se abrió dejando a los dos pequeños entrar seguidos por Rukia con una sonrisa

-Vaya sí que esto animado pero lamento interrumpirlos ya está la comida en la mesa –Dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

**I&R**

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, Kaien y Hisana esperaban con ansias la explicación, pues así fue en el postre ambos se pusieron lado de su madre ansiando una repuesta.

-Verán…-empezó, pero fue interrumpida por Renji

-Pero… Si yo les estaba explicando –hablo Renji haciendo un puchero

-Está bien Renji diles tu explicación –dijo Rukia con voz cansada, quien no vio las señas realizaba por su marido

-Pues como les dije, Los niños nace de los árboles de una fruto llamado Ranka –

Los presente tenían una preguntaban en sus mentes ¨¿De dónde rayos habían sacado los Renji semejante información?¨

-Como se llama el árbo tío Renchi –Pregunto Hisana mientras Rukia se arrepentía por las idioteces de su amigo de la infancia decía

-Hisana es Renji…-hablo- y se dice árbol… se llama Riboku –

-¡Ribo… ¿Qué?!–Dijeron todos, bueno excepto el señor Iceberg Byakuya

-Ri-Bo-Ku – dijo Renji

-Y donde crece el árbol tío renchi –Pregunto Kai

-Lejos muy pero muy lejos –Dijo Renji haciendo gala de su ¨Inteligencia¨

-Demo… -dijo Hisa mientras miraba a su hermano que solo asintió-Ay algo que no entiendo –

Kai se puso en pie y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando volvió trajo consigo un libro con la cobertura blanca con un oso y una osa, el primero vestido con una jardinera azul y la otra con un vestido color rosa en la cubierta, la abrió delante de todos hasta la foto de su madre con un hermoso vestido rojo y su enorme barriga

-¿Porque mami esta así?–Volvió a preguntar Hisa

-Se comió una semilla de sandía por eso esta gorda-Dijo Renji volviendo hacer uso de su gran ¨inteligencia¨ tan concentrado estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo que le venía.

-Haruken-Una muy molesta Rukia, que si las miradas mataran el estaría cinco mil metros bajo tierra, alado un Ichigo tan o más temeroso que él, el ambiente se puso tenso, hasta que la que ella dijo con voz fiera- Nunca vuelvas a decirme gorda, si sabes lo que te conviene Abarai Renji –

Hasta que la voz de Kai saco de sus pensamientos a todos los presentes

-Una vez la tía Yuzu dijo…-dijo Kai señalando la foto– dijo… que estábamos ahí adentro–

-Si nacimos de un árbol-Cuestiono Kaien-¿Cómo es que estamos en panza de mami?– dijo pasando a la parte donde había varias ecografía de ellos

-¿Cómo entramos ahí? –Preguntaron unisó

Todos los adultos a excepción de Byakuya, comenzaron a sudar por las cuestiones de los pequeños.

-¿Quién nos metió?–Dijo Kai

-¿Por qué nos metieron ahí? –añadió Hisa

-Si ¿Por qué no recordamos cuando estábamos ahí? –volvió a preguntar Kai

Pobres de ellos… En que lio se había metido

¿Quién en su sano juicio habrá sembrado la curiosidad en lo niños?

¿Quién había sido tan idiota?

-¿Fue papi?–Pregunto Hisa

-¡Eso, ni lo dudes hisa-chan!-Dijo Urahara junto con Yoruichi quienes casi no ayuntaban la risa por el rostro todo rojo de Ichigo

-Papi ¿Porque nos metiste? –Pregunto Hisa dirigió su mirada a su padre

-Y ¿Cómo nos metiste papá? –Pregunto Kai

Ichigo quería que lo tragara la tierra, ¿Cómo iba decirles en como los metió ahí? Kami realmente lo odiaba

-Renji, deja de estar diciendo tales tonterías –Hablo la voz seria y fría de Byakuya llamando la atención de todos–Hisana Kaien… -Llamo la atención de los pequeños– De Donde sacaron esa pregunta –

-Él abuelito Isshin, les decía por teléfono a tía Rin y a tío chiro, que trajeran más bebés –dijo Hisana con completa inocencia, mientras los aludidos se ruborizaron al máximo

Paso unos segundos que en las mentes de la mayoría de los presentes ideaban en darle una paliza al progenitor de los Kurosaki, por andar sembrando tales preguntas a los niños, ¿Qué adulto en su sano juicio habla tales cosas frente a Kaien y Hisana?

–Rukia…–hablo Byakuya llamo a su hermana, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

-Si Nii-sama –pregunto

-Rukia diles 'esa' explicación –Hablo sin cambiar su semblante

-¡Oh! 'esa' explicación – Dijo mientras se ponía en pie he iba hacia una estantería sacando un libro antiguo

Mientras todos tenían una pregunta en sus metes ¡¿Acaso los Kuchiki tiene una forma de explicar ese tipo de cosas?!¡¿Sera que tiene un método de responder ese tipo de preguntas sin traumar a los niños?!

-Bien Hisana Kaien…-dijo Rukia abriendo el libro en la que había una unos conejos, una de cabello negro y el otro con cabello naranja

Todos los presentes, a excepción de Byakuya, se les cayeron las quijadas al piso.

-Cuando una Mamá y un Papá quieren tener hijos… –Dijo Rukia ante la atención de todos, relato mientras pasaba la página, mostrando a la pareja de conejos tomados de las manos

–Hacen una plegaria a Kami-sama…-interrumpió Ichigo mientras Rukia mostraba a 'Un conejo grande con un cartel tenía escrito Kami-sama', todos los presentes dirigieron una mirada de incredulidad Ichigo, quien abrazaba a Rukia por la espalda

-Y… si la pareja se ama de verdad–Rukia continúo mostrando otro dibujo con la misma pareja de conejos en un corazón y varios coranzonsitos alados- Kami-sama hace crecer en el vientre de la mamá un bebé, porque el bebé es el fruto del a amor de mamá y papá –

-Pero como yo y mamá nos amamos mucho, Kami-sama nos envió a dos en lugar de uno –Dijo Ichigo mientras desordenaba el cabello de sus hijos

-Claro ustedes 'hicieron muchas plegarias' a kami-sama –Hablo Urahara cubriendo su rostro, mientras reía del sonrojo de Ichigo y Rukia

-Recuerdo que una vez los encontramos haciendo esa plegaria en el cuarto de Ichigo–hablo Yoruichi haciendo que ambos padres se sonrojaran al máximo

-Hisana, Kaien es mejor que vaya a tomar su siesta sino, no podrán estar en la fiesta del Aniversario de esta noche –

-Vale –dijeron unisó pero otra pregunta les vino a la mente compartieron una mirada cómplice

-Mami –

-Papi –

Llamaron la atención de sus padres

-Díganme tesoros –hablo Rukia

-¿Qué es ¨Hacer el amor¨? –

Todos los presentes se volvieron piedra

-Campeón –dijo Ichigo llamando a su hijo- ¿De dónde sacaron esa pregunta? –

-Del abuelito Isshin –dijo Kai bostezando– se lo decía a tía Yuzu después de halar con tía Rin –

Cabe decir que todos los presentes sin excepción querían matar a progenitor de los Kurosaki

-Es mejor que duerman la siesta ya les explicaremos eso otro día– dijo Rukia, quien se había puesto de pie y cogía de las manos, sacando a todos los presentes de sus pensamientos asesinos y mirando a Ichigo con una sonrisa

-Tienes razón mami –Dijeron unisó

Cuando Rukia salió del comedor levanto una barrera que evitaba todo tipo de sonidos invadiera y permitirá el sueño tranquilo de sus hijos.

Nadie entendía por qué Rukia levanto esa barrera, hasta que escucharon el motivo

-¡HOLA MIS QUERIDOS NIETOS! ¡VENGAN A SALUDAR A SU ABUELITO QUERIDO!–el recién llegado Isshin hizo acto de presencia –Pero que… -No tuvo tiempo de continuar ya que todos los presentes empezaban a liberar sus zanpakutou´s y acatarlo sin misericordia.

**I&R**

La noche está en su esplendor con la luna coronándola y en el cuatro escudaron el se encontraba una momia llamada Isshin

-El cuello fracturado, las costillas destrozadas en totalidad, huesos de hombros, brazos y piernas también, su quijada es semi-destrozada y hematomas por varias partes del cuerpo–Habla Unohana Retsu, capitana de la cuarta división viendo los resultados-Bueno Isshin-san, deberá guardar reposo por lo menos 10 meses –

-Gracias –Pronuncio a duras penas

-No me imagino que le causo todo esto –Dijo dirigiendo una mirada de lastima

-Yo también quisiera saberlo –dijo para mientras lloraba mirando la luna-¡Oh Masaki que hice para merecer esto! –

-fin-


End file.
